False detective like i am?
by Mizuhanashi
Summary: [chapter3] terbangun karena panggilan tengah malam, sang gadis harus mati karena kesalahan yang tak diketahui ketiga tamu yang menumpang dirumah kecilnya. lalu, catatan harian sang gadis ditemukan, dan sang detektif membaca semuanya. ;; T untuk bahasa—mungkin akan naik - genre change ;; mind to read? :3
1. drei leute

Hari ini, ia lagi-lagi berjalan tanpa arah tujuan yang pasti. Ditengah gemerlapan lampu-lampu yang menghiasi malam, ia menyeringai tanpa alasan khusus—mungkin tertawa sarkas melihat manusia-manusia yang berjalan kesana-kemari dengan linting rokok yang terselip antara bibir mereka, tertawa melihat mereka tampak bangga dengan wanita-wanita—yang mungku saja pelacur—yang berada dipelukan mereka.

Pikirannya tak pernah melayang jauh, ia hanya tertawa miris—dengan bumbu sarkas yang menyertai tiap tawa-nya—memperhatikan secara intens manusia-manusia yang berada disekitarnya. Kadang ia akan mendecih lalu mengangkat bahunya, dengan ekspresi bosan yang kadang membuat beberapa preman jalanan kesal, dan ingin sekali memukul dan meremukkan tulang-tulang si pemuda.

Kemudian, saat ia merasa bosan melihat manusia yang berkeliaran disekitarnya, ia akan berjalan ke arah bangunan tua—yang ia klaim sebagai rumah sekaligus tempat persembunyiannya—dan selalu mendapati kotak surat yang terpasang di pintu masuk rumahnya penuh dengan surat yang tak membuatnya tertarik sama sekali. Ia akan melewati-nya, karena semua surat disana sudah bisa ia tebak isi dan maksud tujuannya.

Kenop pintu bangunan tua yang kemudian ia pegang, lalu ia dorong kebelakang—mendapati ruang tengah yang penuh dengan debu, sofa merah beludru yang sedikit usang, lukisan tua yang terpajang tak simetris, lalu tumbuhan tak berwarna yang ada di sisi ruangan, meja dengan vas bunga sebagai pelengkap, dan jendela yang menyambut sinar rembulan tiap malam.

Ia melangkah masuk, membuat semilir angin menjatuhkan satu surat di dalam kotak itu. Si pemuda berhenti melangkah, dan melalui ekor matanya, ia melihat surat ber-amplop hitam terjatuh dekat kakinya.

Seringai terpahat diwajahnya.

"Apakah ini takdir?" bisiknya, dan mengambil surat hitam itu, lalu membawanya masuk. Sepersekian detik kemudian, pintu ditutup rapat.

* * *

.

**false detective like i am?**

[entah-kenapa terinspirasi dari video-nya jin yang baru, yobanashi deceive]

**vocaloid (c) crypton future media and yamaha corp.**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

chapter1: drei leute

[tiga orang]

**warning**: ooc (wuih, so pasti). au—dkk. misstypo. dan lain-lain. no romens, kalo mengharapkan romens, silahkan back. sekarang.

**summary:** sang detektif yang telah lama menghilang dari publik kembali ke panggung, tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai sinis-nya. undangan dengan sandi membuatnya memenuhi panggilan dari seorang misterius, dan ia—telah siap mencari tahu kebenaran.

**note1:** disini len berkepribadian ganda.

**note2:** yufu sekka utauloid. cari di google.

**note3:** ada yang tau marganya yuuma?

.

* * *

Kisah ini dimulai pada pagi hari yang cerah, dimana cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk sesuka hati melalui jendela tua yang tertutupi gorden usang, dengan lubang-lubang yang tak jelas asal-usulnya. Si pemuda yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi yang bisa membuat sebagian besar anggota tubuh sulit digerakkan, sedikit mengerang karena sinar matahari pagi yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan, mengumpat pelan soal matahari yang mengganggu-nya saat ia tertidur. Ia menguap, bekas kehitaman terlihat melingkar dibawah matanya—menandakan ia kurang tidur. Dengan pakaian simpel-nya, ia melangkah melewati lukisan abstrak diatas sofa merah, menuju dapur untuk membuat secangkir teh—atau mungkin kopi?

Ia telah membuat jadwal kegiatannya; tidur, tidur, tidur, dan saat tengah malam tiba, ia akan berjalan berkeliling kota-nya tercinta, lalu saat ia pulang, ia akan kembali melibatkan diri dalam surat hitam yang ia baca tadi malam, dengan sandi-sandi yang tak bisa ia pecahkan dalam sekali lihat. Biasanya—mantan—detektif jenius ini bisa memecahkan sandi dalam jangka waktu menit—paling lama juga dua jam.

Ia menghela napas dengan berat, lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya, hendak meraih lemari kayu yang terletak diatas kepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan satu kotak teh seduh, lalu bersiap mencampurnya dengan air hangat. Tak lupa ia mengambil gula pasir yang berada di dekat kompor—

"HUWAAAAAA!"

—Lalu rengekan dengan oktaf tinggi menghentikan kegiatannya.

"_Hell_, Yufu. _Hell_." umpat si pemuda. Kemudian si pemuda berbalik dan mendapati sosok gadis berpakaian tebal, jatuh tersungkur karena kebodohannya sendiri. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu; jangan pernah berteriak-teriak di rumah-KU." lanjutnya sambil menatap si gadis yang menunduk sedih dengan sinis.

Sedikit terisak sedih, si gadis berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengucapkan maaf. Si pemuda menghela napas, setengah tidak terima anak perempuan ini harus tinggal bersamanya di bangunan kumuh ini. Ia tidak pernah tertarik pada perempuan—eh, jangan anggap dia seorang _gay_—ia tidak pernah menyukai manusia.

"Len! Kau harus melihat surat-surat ini!" balas si gadis, dengan nama Yufu Sekka—melempar kotak surat yang dipenuhi surat yang membuat si pemuda ingin membakar habis bangunan yang ia huni ini. "I—isinya mengerikan, entah kenapa." lanjutnya, dengan ekspresi _horror_.

Len—nama pemuda itu—mengernyit heran dengan perkataan Yufu—anak gadis yang ia rawat saat ia mendapatkannya nyaris dijadikan korban kekerasan di suatu gang sempit di kota yang ia huni ini. Walaupun ia tak pernah menyukai manusia, tapi ia merasa kasihan saat sang gadis merengek padanya untuk menemani-nya semalaman di gang itu.

Sekalipun Len menolak, sang gadis terus mendekap erat kaki si pemuda, membuat-nya harus menyeret-nya bersama hingga ia sampai di rumah-nya. Akhirnya Len pasrah, memutuskan untuk membiarkan si gadis melakukan apapun sesuka hati-nya. Dan ia membiarkannya tinggal di rumahnya dengan syarat—si gadis harus mencari uang.

Si pirang mengambil satu surat yang berada di dekat kakinya, lalu membukanya dengan perlahan. Seketika, iris biru-nya melebar _shock,_ mendapati tulisan dengan bahasa yang baik Yufu dan Len mengerti, tertulis dengan besar dan berwarna merah.

'Datanglah, Len.'

Len tersenyum sinis. Pemilik surai hitam berjalan mengambil salah satu surat yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kotak. "Sepertinya pengirimnya sama, dengan isi yang berbeda, tiap surat." terangnya. "Salah satu surat berbunyi, 'Tolong aku.', sedangkan yang lainnya, 'Bunuh aku.', tak lupa surat hitam di meja itu."

Pandangan Len beralih menuju meja yang Yufu tunjuk. Ah, ya. Surat itu. "Aku yakin isinya sandi kan, Len?"

Si pemilik surai _honey-blonde_ mendecih kesal, tapi selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyeringai. "Kau pintar, Yufu. Iya, surat itu berisi sandi." balasnya.

Yufu tersenyum simpul, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Bisa kita mulai?" ucapnya, dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

.

* * *

.

Namanya Len. Hanya Len.

Ia seorang bocah yang disiksa orang tuanya saat ia berusia dua tahun, melarikan diri dari rumahnya saat ia genap berusia delapan tahun, lalu ditemukan kembali oleh orang tuanya saat ia berusia sepuluh tahun. Dan selama lima tahun berturut-turut, ia dipenjara di rumahnya, menjadi budak kedua orang tuanya, dan sering sekali mendapatkan tamparan atau pukulan bila ia gagal melakukan perintah orang tuanya.

Menginjak 16 tahun, ia kembali melarikan diri, jauh dari desa kecil yang merupakan kampung halamannya, pergi ke kota metropolitan. Berusaha menghilangkan bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya dari benaknya.

Hingga kini, ia tak sudi menggunakan nama Hiyama yang dulu ia emban. Ia membuang nama itu jauh-jauh, dan dengan identitasnya yang baru, ia—Len. Seorang jenius yang belajar dari pengalamannya selama bertahun-tahun disiksa oleh orang tuanya. Penderitaannya di masa lalu telah membuatnya benci pada eksistensinya sendiri, membuatnya benci pada dunia ini.

"—bumi pada Len, sekali lagi, bumi pada Le—Auch!"

Len memukul tangan seseorang yang terus bergerak di depan wajahnya, membuatnya tersadar dari imajinasinya. "Berhenti membuatku terlihat bodoh, Yuuma." ucapnya sengit. Si pemuda langsung mengeluarkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Lagian kau bengong! Mikirin siapa? Wanita yang di-bar waktu itu?" tanyanya. Len mendengus kesal. "Yaaaah, seleramu tidak buruk! Wanita itu manis! Kalau tidak salah namanya Mizki ya? Ahaha, kau memiliki selera yang—"

Len menusuk meja kayu dihadapannya dengan pisau lipat yang ia bawa. "Kalau kau mengungkit hal itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan mencongkel matamu dan memotong lidahmu dengan ini agar kau diam." ancamnya, membuat Yuuma—sahabat baiknya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Yufu, lanjutkan." melipat kakinya, Len menyenderkan diri pada sofa empuk yang ada di rumah sahabatnya, Yuuma.

Yufu mengangguk. "Ba—baik."

"Eeeeeh… Jadi, kurang lebih arti sandi itu seperti ini... _'Kepada yang terhormat, Tuan Len Hi'_—ah, aku lewatkan saja bagian ini ya?" tanyanya, dibalas dengan anggukan Len.

Ide jahil terlintas di kepala Yuuma. "Tuan? Untuk bocah 18 tahun? Pfft—" pemuda bersurai merah muda kembali terdiam saat merasakan sesuatu menusuk lehernya perlahan. "A—ampun, Len. Maafkan aku."

Len kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Yufu untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. "Ba-baik… _'Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, datanglah ke mansion-ku. Mansion bulan yang terletak di atas bukit adalah tempat tinggalku. Kumohon, anakku membutuhkanmu.' _Eeeh, tunggu. Berikan aku sedikit waktu." Yufu menarik napas. "_Mansion_ bulan? Dimana itu?"

Yuuma melirik Len sekilas, mendapati kode mata yang seolah berkata, _'beritahu-sekarang-atau-matamu-korbannya.'_

Yuuma berkeringat dingin. "Ba—baiklah." Ia meneguk ludah. "_Mansion_ bulan adalah—mansion yang terisolasi. Lokasinya—seperti yang kau baca barusan—ada di atas bukit itu." Lalu sang penjelas menunjuk keluar jendela, dan Yufu mengikuti arah jatuh jari telnjuk Yuuma. "Kurasa beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah ada kasus pembunuhan disana, dan sekarang _mansion_ itu sih—seharusnya—kosong."

Yufu bergidik ngeri. "Ja—jadi… pengirim surat ini… ha—hantu…?"

(Seringai tipis—)

"Yaaaa, pengirimnya hantu, Yufu-say—"

"Jangan dengarkan orang mesum ini, Yufu." sambar Len. Mengurungkan niat Yuuma untuk menggoda si gadis. "Aku tahu jalan pikiran mesum-mu itu, Yuuma." lalu memelototi Yuuma, membuat lawan bicaranya kembali terdiam, cemberut khas anak-anak yang tidak dibelikan balon.

"Kau juga dapat surat itu kan, Yuuma?" tanya si pirang, membuat Yuuma menggeleng sambil menghela napas.

"Ini yang ada di kotak surat-ku tadi malam, sepulang dari bar." menyerahkan surat ber-amplop kuning pada Len, Yuuma menyesap kopi-nya yang mulai kehilangan kehangatannya. "Hey, wanita bernama Mizki itu manis, loh. Mudah sekali tersipu dan ia juga mudah sekali digo—"

"Berhenti membahas hal dewasa disini, Yuuma." potong Len cepat, wajahnya sedikit memerah, walaupun tak begitu kentara dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Yufu dan aku masih dibawah—eh, aku sih tidak lagi ya?—Yufu masih di bawah umur."

Yuuma terkikik geli. "Pfft—bilang saja kau sudah memikirkan hal dewasa sebelum waktunya, Len-sayang." sambil memegangi perutnya, ia menyelipkan jemarinya dalam helaian merah muda-nya. "Aku orang yang mengasuh-mu saat kau lari dari rumahmu, kira-kira dua tahun lalu. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan melalui ekspresi itu." lalu ia mencubit gemas pipi Len.

"Geh! Orang sepertimu menang tidak waras!" balas Len dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. "Makanya aku pergi dari rumah tiap kali kau membawa wanita-wanita itu! Dasar idiot!" lalu ia melempari Yuuma dengan bantal yang ada di sofa, sementara Yuuma berlari menuju dapur dengan cepat.

"Kalian mau minum bir?" tawar Yuuma dari dapur.

"Sudah kubilang YUFU MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR!" balas Len, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada surat yang Yuuma berikan padanya.

Sementara Yufu—berusaha—membereskan bantal-bantal yang Len lempar tadi, membereskan surat-surat yang Len terima—iya, surat itu tanpa pengirim yang jelas, dengan kata dan tata bahasa yang nyaris mirip namun memiliki arti yang berbanding terbalik.

Saat ia berbalik menghadap Len, matanya mendapati Len sedang menyeringai sambil memandangi deretan kata yang tertera di surat itu. Lalu ia meremas surat itu, dan dengan wajah yang dipenuhi amarah, ia bergumam pelan.

"Dasar bajingan."

* * *

[chapter1:end]

* * *

**a/n.** fanfic yang berpotensi discontinue terbesar. fanfic lain belom selesai malah bikin lagi. kurang ajar kan? emang :p /gampared

aaaah, soalnya daper ide setelah nonton yobanashi deceive, daripada gak ditulis, tulis aja apa-adanya. betewe webete, saya gak niat nulis romens, tapi entah kenapa malah dapet yuumayufu dikit sama yuumalen disini /plak ah, gak pa'pa dikit doang, lagian yuuma kan pengasuhnya len waktu dia jadi pelarian (?).

mohon maaf atas segala kata tidak sopan yang ada di fanfic ini, kalo emang sampah fandom, saya akan mennghapus fanfic nista ini secepatnya ewe baca note di awal kalo gak ngerti kenapa len bisa berubah 180 derajat sifatnya. meh, ngantuk ==' malah batere lappie tinggal 7 persen lagi -3-

review, please? :3


	2. apple salesgirl

"Tuan, maukah anda membeli apel-ku?"

Len berbalik, mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut biru es panjang menyodorkan sebuah apel padanya. Si gadis dengan tatapan mata yang memelas, menggunakan kerudung merah, dengan pakaian panjang seputih krim, membawa sekeranjang penuh buah apel merah yang terlihat sangat segar. Yufu memperhatikan Len dari kejauhan, bersandar pada tiang lampu jalan terdekat.

Si detektif merogoh saku-nya, kemudian menyerahkan beberapa koin perak pada gadis itu. Lalu si gadis menyerahkan satu buah apel padanya, kemudian beranjak pergi dari sana, menuju suatu gang sempit. Len terdiam sejenak memandangi bayangan si gadis dengan tatapan datar, namun tak bisa ia menyembunyikan keheranannya pada sosok gadis penjual apel itu.

Yufu memandangi awan putih yang berkelebat diatas kepalanya. Pikirannya terbang jauh, ia kembali mendapatkan pertanyaan yang dulu sering ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri; apa yang akan terjadi kalau Len tidak menolongnya dulu?

Si gadis menutup kedua matanya, merasakan desiran angin yang menyapu wajahnya yang sepucat salju. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, saat ia merasakan sentuhan di bahu-nya, ia kembali membuka kedua matanya, dan bertemu dengan iris biru pucat yang Len miliki.

"Maaf lama. Yuuma mana?" tanyanya cepat lalu mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, mencari sosok yang ia cari.

Pemilik surai hitam diam sebentar. "Yuuma barusan pergi, katanya mau mencari minum." balasnya. Len menghela napas, lalu bersandar pada satu sisi lampu itu—mengikuti apa yang telah si gadis lakukan. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang sambil membawa berbagai barang ditangannya—mulai dari tas kantoran, tas laptop, hingga guci besar yang menghalangi pandangan mereka.

Sementara si gadis kembali menyembunyikan kedua bola matanya, membayangkan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang tadi menjual apel. Membayangkan bahwa dirinya menangis tiap malam atas siksaan dari orang-orang yang dulu nyaris memukulnya dengan besi-besi bekas bangunan; yang dulu nyaris memukulnya dengan kayu-kayu yang terlihat tajam disalah satu sisinya.

"—fu-say—ehm. Hei, sadarlah nak!"

Tersentak saat ia merasa terpanggil. Ia menoleh ke samping, mendapati sosok pria yang ditunggu—Yuuma—datang menghampirinya. Disamping si pria, Len terlihat bergumam sebal sambil memegang botol minuman—yang mungkin saja barusan Yuuma berikan padanya.

Yufu kembali berdiri tegak. "Ini yang kau pesan! Nah, kan sekarang sudah leng—ngomong-ngomong Len, kau ngapain ke toilet tadi? Kau tidak salah masuk ke toilet wanit—"

"BERISIK!" potong Len. "Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal demikian, kupaku-kan lidahmu ke pohon terdekat." ancamnya, membuat Yuuma terdiam, sementara Yufu nyaris tersedak.

Si pemuda memandang kesekitarnya; kembali memperhatikan orang-orang disekitarnya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Len pada Yuuma dan Yufu. Mereka berdua lalu mengangguk setuju, sementara Len memasukkan apel yang tadi ia beli ke dalam tas yang ia bawa.

* * *

.

**false detective like i am?**

**vocaloid (c) crypton future media and yamaha corp.**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

chapter2: apple salesgirl.

**warning**: liat chp.1 + judul chapter gak ada hubungannya sama cerita.

**summary:** penjual apel, dan rumah ditengah hutan adalah sebuah kunci awal. secara diam-diam, len menyadari semua keganjilan ini.

.

* * *

Pohon-pohon hijau menghiasi pandangan ketiganya. Jalan setapak yang mereka lalui tampak tertutupi oleh tumbuhan-tumbuhan liar. Berbagai serangga bersayap tampak terbang kesana-kemari. Angin menggerakan dedaunan, membuat mereka bergesekan, menimbulkan bunyi desiran.

Yufu bersandar pada pohon raksasa yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi mereka bertiga. Ia menyingkirkan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya, "Bi—bisa kita istirahat se—sebentar…?" pinta Yufu. Len dan Yuuma berbalik di saat yang bersamaan, lalu memandangi Yufu yang mulai meneguk air putih yang ia bawa.

Len—akhirnya juga mengikuti Yufu. Ia duduk di rerumputan, lalu merebahkan dirinya. Yuuma menghela napas, tersenyum memandangi kedua anak-anak yang tampak kelelahan. Ia mengikuti Len untuk tidur di rerumputan. "Oh ya, Len. Kalau tidak salah kau membawa apel tadi. Boleh kumakan?"

Pemilik surai _honey-blonde_ membuka mulutnya sedikit—menarik napas. "Ambil saja di-tasku." Yuuma membuka tas yang—bekas—anak asuh-nya bawa, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah apel merah. Dengan cepat ia memakannya, tak memperdulikan Yufu yang sepertinya juga mau sepotong.

Yuuma merebahkan dirinya, mengikuti Len yang tampaknya akan tertidur beberapa saat lagi. Pria itu menutup matanya sejenak, melayangkan pikirannya pada masa dimana ia bertemu dengan Len yang berhasil membuktikan bahwa eksistensi-nya berarti, dan tidak sia-sia.

Yuuma—pria itu—selalu berpikir bahwa ke-jeniusannya hanyalah untuk membanggakan orang tua yang membesarkannya; hanya untuk dimanfaatkan dan menjadi boneka, yang bila suatu hari nanti tidak dibutuhkan akan dibuang dan dilupakan.

Tapi, saat ia menemukan Len terbaring lemah di depan rumahnya, bocah itu mengajarinya berbagai macam hal. Ia kurang bersyukur atas hidupnya, hidup Len—jauh lebih menyedihkan dibanding dirinya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merawat Len, ingin mempelajari hal lain yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

Dengan rajin ia mendengar cerita yang keluar dari mulut Len. Setiap hari, bagaimana caranya ia bernapas dalam rumahnya yang layak penjara itu—dulu, Yuuma tak pernah diperlakukan demikian, tumpukan buku adalah neraka banginya—tapi, ia tak tahu ada yang lebih parah dari neraka yang ia rasakan.

Ia memutuskan untuk terus hidup, dengan membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan—ia tak menggunakan otak jenius-nya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menggunakan hati yang tulus untuk mendapatkan kekayaan terbesar di dunia ini—kebahagiaan.

(Sama seperti saat ia merawat Len, hingga ia menjadi pemuda sombong dan sinisa—ehm.)

Tanpa sadar, waktu telah berlalu cukup lama. Ketiganya telah tertidur lelap karena terlalu lelah berjalan di jalanan tanpa ujung.

* * *

.

.

.

Atap kayu adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat saat ia membuka matanya.

Secepat kilat si gadis terbangun dan berlari keluar dari ruangan tempatnya tidur. Mendobrak pintu kamar itu, dan ia dapat melihat Len dan Yuuma terduduk bersebelahan, tampak berargumen dengan seorang gadis belia yang duduk dihadapannya. Yufu mengerjap—oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, jaket-ku mana?

"Halo Yufu-sayang!" sapa Yuuma—dan mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Len. "Oh, Len-sayang juga mau, sini kupelu—eeeh… Maafkan aku, Len. Yang itu hanya bercanda kok, sungguh."

Si gadis lalu menghampiri Len dan Yuuma. Dan ia dapat melihat lawan bicara kedua pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. Yufu membalas senyuman itu, dan ia melihat iris biru langit si gadis memandangi penampilannya.

"Ah, kau pasti Yufu kan? Aku sudah mendengar tentang kau dari orang konyol itu—" menunjuk pemilik surai merah muda. "yang terus berkata Yufu-ini, Yufu-itu—membuatku tidak bisa mendengar jelas cerita dari Tuan Len." lanjutnya. "Kalian semua belum tahu namaku kan? Aku IA."

Len memandangi si gadis. "Ngomong-ngomong, ini dimana?" tanyanya.

"Ini rumahku." balasnya. "Kupikir kalian tersesat, jadi aku membawa kalian kemari." si gadis—IA—lalu berjalan menuju dapur yang memang terlihat dari ruang utama rumah minimalis ini. "Aku meminta bantuan adikku untuk membawakan bawaan kalian kemari. Aku tidak mengambil apapun kok, tenang saja."

Yuuma memandangi rumah kecil itu, lalu pandangannya berhenti tepat di pintu yang barusan Yufu buka. "Err… kita bisa tinggal disini sementara ya, Len?" bisiknya pada Len—yang sibuk membuka satu-per-satu majalah di meja.

"Hmm?" Len menutup majalah yang berada di pangkuannya. "Entahlah, tanyakan saja padanya sendiri." balasnya—membuat Yuuma mendecih sebal.

"Kau yang sekarang tidak ada manis-manisnya." gumamnya—walau pernyataan itu setengah main-main juga.

IA berlari dari dapur. "Nah! Ayo kita makan, kalian pasti belum makan kan?" Yufu mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu ia berjalan mengikuti IA, diikuti Len dan Yuuma yang masih bergumam sebal soal sifat Len yang tiba-tiba dingin padanya—padahal sih, seharusnya Len bersikap sarkas padany—eh sama saja kan?

* * *

"Ini Oliver, adikku." lalu IA membawa seorang anak kecil berusia kira-kira delapan tahun, dengan sebelah matanya yang tertutup perban. Rambut kuning-nya terurai berantakan, dan semburat kemerahan tampak menghiasi wajahnya, dari sisi wajah ke sisi lainnya. Ia bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kakaknya, malu saat bertemu pandang dengan iris hitam milik Yufu.

IA terkikik geli. "Maafkan adikku, ia memang pemalu." Len mengangguk sebagai jawaban, wajar. Yufu mengalihkan pandangannya dari adik IA, ia memandangi langit malam melalui jendela.

Entah kenapa bulan malam hari ini tampak sendirian, dan bintang-bintang mengintai dari balik awan hitam. Tak ia pedulikan riuh-nya pertentangan antara Len dan Yuuma, sementara IA tampak berusaha melerai mereka berdua, dan sesekali meminta bantuan Yufu.

Matanya kosong; perasaannya mengatakan hari ini akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

* * *

chapter2.e.n.d

* * *

**a/n: **ffn gagal ini akan diselesaikan secepat mungkin. soalnya lagi setres dan butuh pencerahan—orz. oya, judul chapter gak ada hubungannya sama cerita ;-;

yeay~ **mungkin ini ffn pertama saya yang akan daily/weekly update pada saat dan hari tertentu. tapi gak sampe pending sebulan kok.** orz—saya setres gak ada ide bikin OS. jadi fanfict ini pelarian multichapt. (soalnya alur multichapt. lain udah lupa /dasarpikun)

ada yang minat baca fanfic kagepro lama saya? jangantimpuksaya, tapi itu setokano sih /numpangpromosi

review? :3


	3. why?

Suara ketukan keras terdengar tak beraturan di tengah malam. Si pemilik rumah yang tak ingin tamu-tamu-nya terbangun saat mendengar suara yang mengganggu tidur mereka memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia berusaha membuat adiknya tak terbangun saat ia perlahan melepaskan pelukan adiknya, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan agar Yufu yang tidur di ranjangnya tak terbangun.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan, melihat masing-masing Len dan Yuuma tidur dengan nyenyak di sofa. Lalu sang gadis berjalan cepat menuju pintu rumahnya, memegang perlahan kenop pintu rumahnya, bersiap membentak siapapun orang yang datang bertamu dan menimbulkan suara gaduh di tengah malam—saat mereka semua beristirahat.

Ia mendorong pintunya, dan terlihat sosok bayangan malaikat kematian.

Senyumnya yang terkembang dari satu sisi wajah ke yang lainnya, mata biru brilian yang masih berbekas dalam memori-nya, surai dengan warna yang persis seperti mata si pemilik—membuat tuan rumah merasa rasanya tercekik; ia tak bisa menarik napasnya. Matanya melebar karena panik—dan ia jatuh tersungkur,

"A—ah… Ka—kau…" ia tak bisa mengeluarkan jeritan; suaranya tertahan ditenggorokan. Kini ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan air mata yang berkumpul di bawah matanya, yang perlahan jatuh. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya. Terus ia berkata maafkan aku—tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Darah segar membasahi seluruh tubuhnya; kerudung merah, pakaian terusan berwarna putih yang ternodai darah. Surai sebiru es yang terlihat agak kusam karena darah.

Ia merangkak mundur, berusaha menjauh dari sosok itu. Matanya menangkap gergaji mesin yang terus berputar, bersiap memotong apa yang menghalangi pandangan mata si gadis yang tampak haus darah. Ia menjerit; dan perlahan semuanya menjadi gelap dimata sang gadis.

—Lalu, tak jauh dari sana, wajah pemuda bersurai _honey-blonde _kembali dihiasi seringai.

* * *

.

**false detective like i am?**

**vocaloid (c) crypton future media and yamaha corp.**

[—tidak ada keuntungan material yang diperoleh dalam pembuatan fiksi ini]

chapter3: why?

**warning**: liat chp.1 + judul chapter gak ada hubungannya sama cerita.

**summary:** terbangun karena panggilan tengah malam, sang gadis harus mati karena kesalahan yang tak diketahui ketiga tamu yang menumpang dirumah kecilnya. lalu, catatan harian sang gadis ditemukan, dan sang detektif membaca semuanya, mengetahui sisi gelap dari hati si gadis yang dermawan…

.

* * *

Len terbangun saat mendengar suara tangisan histeris seorang bocah—Oliver. Ia sedikit melakukan peregangan singkat, berjalan menuju ruangan yang ia ingat merupakan kamar sang tuan rumah. Lalu ia menyusupkan jemari-nya diantara rambut kuning-nya, mengusap-usap kepalanya yang agak pusing mendengar tangisan Oliver.

"Len! Apa kau melihat IA?" Yufu tampak berusaha menenangkan si bocah, mengusap-usap punggung Oliver yang tak bisa berhenti menangis karena kakaknya yang menghilang dari sisinya saat ia terbangun. "Oliver tak bisa berhenti menangis—aku yakin IA mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat Oliver berhenti menangis."

Len mengumpat pelan. "Baiklah, baiklah; akan kuca—"

Perkataannya terpotong saat ia merasakan sentuhan di pinggangnnya, lalu kehangatan napas yang menggelitik tengkuknya. "Len-sayang, tadi malam aku mimpi buruk." kemudian suara yang tak asing lagi menyapa indera pendengarannya. Suaranya terdengar memelas, tentu saja.

Secepatnya, Len memukul perut orang—**mahkluk mesum** yang berani menyentuh-nya sesuka hati. Lalu Yufu juga tampak terkejut—err… dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "Ah, Yuuma! Bisa tolong carikan IA?" kembali si gadis mengusap-usap rambut Oliver—berusaha menenangkan si anak yang terus menangis.

Si pemuda bersurai honey-blonde mendengus, melihat Yuuma yang tampak menggeliat kesakitan di bagian perutnya. "Kucari. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk membuat bocah itu berhenti menangis." tawarnya. Tanpa menunggu tersetujuan, Len berlalu.

Yuuma lalu berusaha berdiri tegak. "Yufu-sayang mau minta bantuanku?" tanyanya, sambil memegangi perutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Yufu mengangguk-angguk yakin. "Paman mau membantu, tapi paman minta pelukan."

…Teriakan beroktaf tinggi, serta lemparan berbagai macam barang-barang menandakan penolakan keras.

Oliver menghentikan tangisannya, lalu ia terkikik geli.

* * *

"Ya Tuhanku,"

Komentar pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang detektif. Ia tak bergerak dari posisi awalnya menemukan gadis yang dicari dan kini telah ditemukan—tanpa nyawa. Darah yang mulai mengering mengotori lantai depan pintu masuk rumah kecil yang dihuni dua orang ini.

"Aw, aw, aw. Len, Yufu ternyata mengerikan ya—astaga." Yuuma menghampiri Len yang tampak terdiam; tak mampu mengekspresikan pemandangan—mengerikan—dihadapannya. Terdiam. "Siapa yang berbuat sekejam ini?" gumamnya.

"Tunggu, Yuuma. Jangan mendekat." usai mengatakan demikian, si pemuda yang agak lebih muda mendekati tubuh tanpa nyawa—sekaligus kepala—yang terletak diantara genangan darah. "Kurasa ia telah mati tadi ma—"

"Len! Yuuma!"

Keduanya berbalik, melihat Yufu membawa Oliver bersama. Dengan cepat keduanya berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi hal yang ada dibelakang mereka dengan tubuh mereka—berkeringat dingin dan tentu saja memasang senyum kaku dan penuh paksaan. "Oh, hai Yufu-sa—kami sedang mencari kok! Tenang saja, hahaha~!" Yuuma berkata, sambil sesekali melirik Len yang mengangguk-angguk setuju.

(Yuuma menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Len yang dihiasi senyum kaku. Baginya, itu—menggemaskan, seperti dulu itu, Len yang memaksa senyum dihadapan ibunda Yuuma, Lu—eh, ya Tuhan, ini bukan waktunya bernostalgia!)

Si gadis mengerut. "Kalian aneh, ada apa disana?" berjalan mendekati kedua orang itu, Len dan Yuuma berusaha membuat Yufu pergi menjauh dengan gerakan mengibaskan tangan sambil menggeleng-geleng. Namun, aksi demikian malah membuat Yufu semakin penasaran.

Lalu Len denan cepat membalikkan tubuh Yufu, dan mendorongnya masuk, ia mendekati bibirnya ke telinga si gadis, "Ssst! Coba buat Oliver tidur atau apalah itu, yang penting, setelah Oliver tak melihatmu, segera kemari."

Dapat ia rasakan napasnya yang hangat menyeruak masuk menyusup ke tiap rongga-rongga-nya, membuat wajahnya sedikit memerah. Yufu dengan sendirinya berjalan menjauh. "Kalian pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu—ya, aku tahu itu!" ia berjalan menjauhi Len yang menghela napas, lega.

Oliver—hanya diam saat ia merasakan dan melihat genangan merah di balik samar-samar tubuh kedua pemuda itu; sudah menduganya—

* * *

Len membuka perlahan pintu kamar si tuan rumah—oh iya, tak terasa, ia benar-benar lapar.

"Yufu, aku mau makan." pinta Len pada sosok Yufu yang tampak duduk di tepi ranjang, sedang mengipasi Oliver yang telah tertidur. Si gadis mendengus kesal; masa ia harus menjadi _baby sister_, pembantu, lalu kini dipaksa memasak? Apakah aku ini seorang koki sekarang? Tanya Yufu pada dirinya sendiri.

Yufu memandangi Oliver. "Kau… menemukan IA?"

Pertanyaan telak.

Lalu dibalas dengan senyuman miris.

"…Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, sek—"

Lalu _notes_ berwarna krim terjatuh dari rak buku-buku—pasti milik IA, atau mungkin Oliver? Baik Yufu dan Len terdiam, saling bertukar pandang. Akhirnya Len mendekati rak buku itu, dan memungut notes itu. Ia memandangi sampul-nya yang berhiaskan pernak-pernik bintang, dan _glitter _warna-warni.

Terbingung, Len membuka _notes_ itu—ah, sebuah diari.

[Aku menemukan anak kecil yang tersesat, kurasa ia dibuang orang tuanya ditengah hutan. Manusia sekarang… apa yang ada di-kepala mereka? Ah, tapi—anak ini sangat manis, rambutnya keemasan dan bersinar. Kurasa ia sama sepertiku dulu; dibenci karena ketidak-wajaran.

Warna mata itu… sama sepertiku, yang seharusnya lahir dengan warna mata dan rambut senada; sama seperti orang tuaku—hitam. Apa ini kutukan? Apa ini takdir?

Namanya Oliver—]

"Leeeeen~ Tidak baik membaca diari orang seenaknya…"

Suara itu menginterupsi bacaannya. Ia menutup diari itu dengan cepat, "Tahu apa kau, Yuuma?" balasnya mencari alasan. "Lagipula orangnya sudah mat—menghilang." lanjutnya, menganulir perkataannya agar tak membuat Oliver mendengarnya kemudian menangis histeris, lagi

Yuuma mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Len, "Baca yang lain, cari informasi mengenai gadis itu." perintahnya, lalu menjauhi Len, dan mendekati Yufu. "Yufu-sayang~ Aaah, anak ini memang manis, mungkin bisa menjadi anak kita di masa depan."

"—UHUK!"

Len menahan tawanya, dan berbalik. "Tak mungkin. Kau om-om _pedofil_. Yufu masih 15 tahun, idiot, sedangkan kau 22 tahun. Itu kejahatan—walau belum sampai tahap parah si—"

"Ah, jadi Len merestui kan kalau aku sedikit lebih muda?" tanyanya polos. "Aku bisa memalsukan umurku di kartu pengena—"

—Baik Len dan Yufu mulai melempari orang itu dengan berbagai macam barang yang mereka miliki.

* * *

[Hari ini, sepasang anak kembar datang kerumah ini.

Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku. Darah anak lelaki itu—siapa yang berbuat sekejam ini? Mereka kembar—katanya, Lui dan Ring, namanya. Lui, kehilangan matanya karena kemarahan ibunya, aku tak mau melihatnya seperti ini.

Ring, pergi membawa kain merah yang kusimpan di rak baju-ku. Ia bilang ingin membantuku, dan Oliver. Ia pergi sebagai penjual apel. Ia ingin berjualan di kota—aku memberikannya nasihatku. Dan dengan wajah berhiaskan senyum, ia pergi; dengan janji akan kembali.]

Terus membalikkan halaman demi halaman, Len tak berhenti membaca catatan harian si gadis—IA. Kadang ia menceritakan tentang pengelana yang tersesat dan pingsan ditengah hutan, kadang ia menceritakan tentang betapa manisnya sang adik.

Ia merobek lembaran yang barusan ia baca, lalu melipatnya dan memasukkannya dalam saku celananya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati pengasuhnya tampak ikut membaca catatan harian yang sedang ia baca—walau dalam kondisi terbalik.

"Kenapa kau merobeknya?"

"Sepertinya catatan hari itu penting, kau yang menyuruhku, bodoh." balasnya.

Yuuma berlalu, bersiul riang menuju dapur. Len pun berusaha mengabaikan orang itu dan kembali pada catatan kehidupan si gadis.

[—Tapi, ia tak pernah kembali.]

Tulisan yang tertulis di lembaran baru. Len sedikit tersentak. Sedikit bekas kemerahan tampak membekas di kertas itu, ia membalikkan buku itu dengan cepat, dan melihat bekas darah mengotori lembaran itu.

[Kumohon bantu aku. Aku takut, mereka mengancam kami. Anak itu—anak yang dititipkan padaku, aku gagal melindunginya. Oliver. Ya, hanya anak itu yang tersisa sekarang. Manusia kurang ajar itu menahan Lui, mereka menginginkan kakaknya.

Siapa Ring dan Lui? Kenapa mereka sangat diminati? Kenapa bukan aku? Mereka harus mengerti mereka masih berhak untuk hidup! Aku gagal, aku gagal. Jadi aku mem—]

"Len, waktunya makan!"

Suara Yufu yang memanggilnya membuyarkan lamunannya, lalu ia menutup buku yang dimiliki si gadis, dan membawanya bersama.

[—bunuh mereka semua.]

Dan kertas itu terselip keluar, lalu terbang dibawa angin musim yang berlalu.

* * *

chapter3e.n.d

* * *

**a/n.** yeah~ chapter 3 selesai~

nah, btw, yufu emang gak perhatiin umur, dia manggil orang pake nama, gak peduli berapa tahun bedanya dia sama orang itu. sopan banget kan? emang /dibacok

oliver gak tau kakaknya udah mati—sekalipun tau, diusahain biar oliver gak nangis (?). eeeh, dia tau kok. mungkin kalo jadi—eh, gak jadi spoiler deh.

makin non-sense nih cerita. btw, kagepro udah ada fandomnya~ XDD makasih buat siapapun yang rekues penambahan fandom itu. aku, padamu. /dor

review? :3


End file.
